The Red Horns
by PhoenixTDM2
Summary: Kris wants to see Ralsei again. He senses something strangely familiar about the prince. But what is it? This is a sequel to Deltarune. But in this story, the very ending didn't happen. Kris only goes to sleep and nothing happens after that.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e70e9297fe1e87abc053d11d02f7c994"He lay awake in his bed, those words repeating in his head over and over, "Lets go back there tomorrow, alright?" He wanted to go back. To see that world again. To see Ralsei again. Something seemed strangely familiar about his friend, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was surprised, though, about Ralsei showing his friends how he actually looked. He was a white goat, not a black one. Although Kris didn't seem surprised, he really was. He was probably even more surprised than Susie, who looked as if she had just seen a ghost. But Kris still needed to go back there and see Ralsei again. He needed to find out what it is that was so familiar about his friend. Finally, Kris drifted off to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00fdb015cb9e8eeebf58e5b3058ebe47""Kris? Kris?" A voice called out. Kris looked around but only saw darkness. Then he saw something. It was Susie. Kris ran over to his new friend but she disappeared. Kris looked around in confusementspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanand panic. He then heard another voice that he recognized. "Kris!" He whipped around and a dark figure stood in front of him. The figure looked up and Kris immediately recognized who it was. It was Ralsei./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eee14e17dd5e0086f85b43b02eff5725""Ralsei!" Kris exclaimed and hugged his friend. Ralsei pushed him back and said, "Kris. Leave now! You don't belong here." Kris looked at Ralsei with a worrisome and scared look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54a4893d21ac79ce10252c501b699ae9""But... Why?" Kris asked; a hint of fear in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4026eac43595777c6ead374ecdf12687""You never belonged here. Not in this world or the over-world. Nobody likes you, Kris. I never liked you. I just used you so I could get out of the underworld but then I had to stay in mine." Kris started to tear up and replied, "But... I thought we were friends." Ralsei's eyes narrowed and he yelled, "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS, KRIS? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Kris felt a tear roll down his cheek. Then he heard a blaring, ear-piercing beeping sound. He closed his eyes and covered his ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="811f7b7759c36fbfcb88795882b841cf""Kris? Your alarm has been going off for 5 minutes? Are you ok?" Kris opened his eyes. He was in his room and his mother was at the door. Toriel rushed over to Kris and said, "Oh, you've been crying? What's wrong?" Kris wiped away his tears and replied, "Oh, it was just a bad dream..." Toriel hugged her son and reassured him, "It's going to be alright. What happened in your dream? Talking about it will make you feel better." Kris thought for a moment and responded, "My best friend was telling me he hated me and that I was a mistake. He said I didn't belong here and that I was never his friend..." Another tear came out of Kris' eye and Toriel hugged him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33599724e16c6631354f248c73c2af8c""It's going to be alright, Kris. It was just a bad dream. Now let's get ready for school, alright? You can see your best friend, there and then you'll know he still is your friend." Kris smiled at the thought of seeing Ralsei again but then remembered that when he returned to the overworld the closet was just an unused classroom. Had it just been all a dream? No; Susie remembered the whole thing that Kris did. But how? He decided to just worry about that later because he was going to be late for school again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9235e633b79fd45eab3680c1a33ed1a"Kris arrived at class. For once he wasn't late. He sat down and waited impatiently for Susie to arrive. He was really looking forward to seeing his monster friend again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6294ed60a1ddabeb971f4d37e8d1bb71"Kris felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to the right of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="59dd007c4d6b1ec466d8f425fc4c163c""Yo, Kris, I'm so sorry you got partnered with Susie! She's the worst! If you would've been here earlier, I would've been your partner for the project!" Monster kid whispered. Those words hurt Kris. He couldn't believe Monster Kid was talking about Susie that way. Then he remembered that yesterday morning, he would've said the same thing about her. That hurt him even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d044d0fb6314d0615c901a8de94fc866""Okay, everyone. I found chalk after school so now we can do our assignment!" Alphys exclaimed. Just then the door opened. A tall purple monster with Brown hair came into the classroom. Kris immediately recognized her. It was Susie! Susie looked over at Kris and smiled. Kris smiled back. Susie walked over to her seat, completely ignoring what the teacher said and sat down behind Kris. Kris looked behind him and said, "Hey, Susie. I'm glad you could make it." Susie smiled slightly and replied, "Thanks. You, too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="355dc409817e4f5eb29a1ddbcc9ede53"They waited a long 3 hours until it was time for lunch. The lunch room was medium sized. It had lots of tables. Susie usually sat alone but this time Kris sat next to her. Monster Kid sat by everyone else in the class and then he realized that Kris wasn't sitting with them like he normally did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ad2e0ed59d5e6b663a28f3c8b59ede8""Guys, where's Kris at?" He asked. Berdly just shrugged and said, "Beats me. I don't even like him anyway." Temmie said, "oh me nether. wait hoo is he wiff!?" Noelle saw where Temmie was looking and said, "He's with Susie!" Everyone else at their table gasped/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8daa388652f0b93922c21d89108ed57b""Susie!? But she's the meanest in the whole school!" Monster Kid exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d53826eb7059dd40b9a5856a330c37c""yeh!" Temmie agreed. Noelle frowned and replied, "We shouldn't talk about Susie like that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="183171936dcddfd1a628b40e387bb68f""But Susie is The. Worst." Berdly responded. Noelle began to feel uncomfortable and a bit sad so she grabbed her lunch and walked over to the table where Susie and Kris were sitting. Temmie yelled, "wut! wy is she doin dat!?" Berdly shrugged and replied, "I have no idea, but I don't like it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c49c1fbafea7ce7bafe61e61ca7141d"When Noelle arrived at Kris and Susie's table, she sat down across from Susie. Noelle felt her heart beating faster as Susie looked up with a confused look on her face and said, "Uh.. Hi, is it Carol?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd033c483580e9159e705629df5a2190""Noelle, actually," she replied. Susie smiled and said, "Oh, hey." Noelle blushed and felt her heart racing as she looked back down and started eating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b3f42e397ed5a130759cec80c54f44b""So, how do we get back to the dark world?" Susie asked Kris in a lower voice so Noelle wouldn't hear. Kris thought for a few seconds and replied, "Maybe after lunch we could sneak away back to that unused classroom?" Susie smiled and said, "Yeah, that's a perfect idea! Then I will finally get to see Lancer again! Ralsei, too." Kris replied, "Something seems strangely familiar about Ralsei. I had a nightmare about him last night..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2688906a1ec69d04217b042b95347715""You did? What happened in it?" Kris replied, "Well I was in a dark room and I heard someone calling my name. I couldn't see anyone but then you appeared there. I ran over to you and then you dissapeared and I got scared. Then I heard someone else say my name. I turned around and Ralsei was there. I hugged him and then he started saying things like he hated me and that I shouldn't exist. He was saying a bunch of mean things and I thought it was happening in real life. Then I woke up." Kris felt a tear come out of his eye and then Susie responded, "Oh wow, that is a bad nightmare. Susie hugged Kris and he felt his cheeks heat up. Susie felt herself blush as well. Noelle looked at them and felt her heart break because she could see that they were both blushing. She kept her head down as she ate the rest of her lunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aae34622749ac25143827288f27bae79"A few minutes later the lunch bell rang and while their class was going to the classroom, Susie and Kris slipped away into the unused classroom. It was dark, just like the day before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89bbc9395102d51dab68e55a94dfa11d""Kris... Do you think I could uhh... H-hold your hand.. I mean like just in case we get separated when we fall again," Susie stammered. She was glad it was dark so Kris couldn't see how she was madly blushing. Kris grabbed her hand and she started blushing even more. Kris blushed as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5e13e5c9e5ce7255c8b70f5cf7755c52"Then they fell./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47f018594003d0b1c66f7b9023a591b2"Kris opened his eyes. He was back in the Dark world. He felt a hand holding his and remembered Susie was there, with him. He shook her awake and she yelled, "Who's there!? Oh. It's just you, Kris." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="872b8f2f2c467ed3cca10c3f1a8f56ba"Kris and Susie stood up and they headed over to Lancer's castle. It took them quite a while to get there, but they finally arrived. Kris knocked on the door and it opened. Susie and Kris stepped inside and took an elevator to the floor where Lancer's new throne was at. When they got up to that floor, the two saw Lancer sleeping on his throne. Susie's eyes lit up as she saw her best friend. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="19412ffeb9124e71232812dcbe346a92""Lancer!" She called out and ran over to him. Lancer opened his eyes and looked at Susie. He immediately brightened up and yelled, "Susie!" While hugging her. They hugged while Kris watched and smiled at them. Then Kris heard a voice behind him: "Kris? Is that you?" Kris turned around and there was his best friend, Ralsei. Kris smiled and hugged him and Ralsei hugged back, blushing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b5394c31e1e19bcde60dddf9c4da88a""Why did you come back?" Ralsei asked as he pulled back from the hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c882b109670087a61548e190a4b4d3c""We missed you and Lancer," Kris responded. Kris looked at Ralsei. He seemed em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/em familiar. Everything about him looked familiar, but he still couldn't tell what it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e6509bdadcade452c932a40874b312d""Um.. Kris? Why are you staring at me?" Ralsei asked while blushing. Kris blushed a little and replied, "Oh, um... I was just thinking." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11f5a5af7d589b2f73b997e1df68ed5b""Oh, okay," Ralsei responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="657aee5e1f3e72d2a37a129dd1d976d3""Hey, Lancer?" Susie asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d550a5cc33927a5e9bdba9e496bf0689""Yeah?" He replied. Susie blushed said, "I-I think I have a crush on... Kris..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7941096162c4d081220af85fa7d1b0df""Ooooooooooh! Kris and Susie sittin in a-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="691f2387f0b3dcd73dc05fb897cdf85e""LANCER STOP!" Susie screamed. Lancer nervously laughed and Kris and Raslei looked over at them. Ralsei looked worried and asked, "Is everything okay, you two?" Susie's eyes widened and she replied, "Oh uh yeah! Perfectly okay!" Lancer giggled and Susie was blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8216201ca75359c807415e0dca8ba587"Ralsei smiled and looked at Kris. He really liked the human, but he seemed oddly familiar. He didn't want to get too close with Kris, though. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ca12f946743db9362534670421c071b""So what should we do?" Ralsei asked them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0cc9cef1d696bda0881c08d5d71de519""Ralsei you have to make me cake! Remember?" Susie said with a teasing tone in her voice. Ralsei smiled, "Oh, yes! I promised that I would. You guys can sit on the couch while I bake the cakes." Ralsei pointed towards a couch near them and the three sat on it while Ralsei left the room towards the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c27023689374d94cf68578d0409b2a8"All of a sudden Lancer got up and said, "Oh I just remembered that I have to umm... Go do something... But tell me when the cakes are ready!" Lancer ran away. Susie knew exactly what he was trying to do. Getting her and Kris to be alone together. She knew that he was watching them somewhere; probably with a secret camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87c3113ee3f8195b65bba3f45046b062""So... What should we do while we're waiting, Kris?" Susie asked. Kris shrugged but then he leaned his head against her shoulder. Susie could feel her face heating up. She hoped that Kris couldn't see her blushing. He probably didn't like her in that way, I mean friends lean their head on their friend's shoulder, riiihght? She thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8503c754298ca443118c1e624fcf730"But then she felt Kris' hand on her hand. She felt her heart racing. Oh my gosh... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Doe/ems he like me!? She thought in alarm. But this was the best moment ever. Kris holding her hand and leaning against her shoulder. She just wanted to kiss him.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="615d60a5a329f0fc9db22bd957b4c684"Wait, what? Kiss him? What if he a tually em style="box-sizing: border-box;"didn't /emlike her in that way? Her brain was battling in thoughts if she should or shouldn't kiss him. The should side won. She didn't want to seem cowardly for being so scared of what he would think. She sat up and Kris jerked his head away from her shoulder in alarm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05743ac1a6dcc2849a874c7d011b17d9"Uh oh have I scared him? She thought. Then she turned her head towards him. He turned his head and looked at her as well. She could see that he was blushing. She was almost 100% positive that he liked her back. She could feel her heart pounding as she inched her head closer to Kris' head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a2c2a337e5553d24f5c18aae1ef52a5"Kris widened his eyes as he realized what was happening. He had been having feelings for Susie, as well. But she was trying to kiss her!? They were both blushing really hard and when their lips were just a few centimeters apart, Ralsei came into the room and yelled, "The cakes are done!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58bb1b9886bf07cea012baba6d49cf7a"Susie and Kris pulled away from their almost-kissing position. Kris was nervous. Did Ralsei see them? And Susie was sweating and really embarrassed. She was positive that Ralsei had seen them about to kiss. Ralsei looked next to Susie and Kris." where's Lancer?" He asked. As if on cue, Lancer ran into the room and yelled "CAKE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00aa8aca8f9a7a8b7a6625485c031fd8"The other three just laughed and then they all started eating Ralsei's cake. It was the best cake Kris and Susie had ever eaten. And while they were eating, Kris and Susie were holding hands beneath the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
